Modern motor vehicle seats are becoming more and more comfortable as designers improve their understanding of human ergonomics, posture, and comfortability. Motor vehicle seating assemblies that include comfort components in the motor vehicle seatback and the motor vehicle lower seat can provide the driver and passengers with improved comfort and increased endurance for extensive vehicle rides. Additionally, various sizes and shapes of drivers and passengers can prove challenging when providing motor vehicle seating assemblies. Accordingly, aesthetically attractive motor vehicle seating assemblies that include components optimized to accommodate the different sizes and shapes of drivers and passengers, as well as the desired posture and sitting positions of those drivers and passengers, has become increasingly important. In particular, movement of the cushion nose forward and backward gives drivers and passengers control over how the lower seat cushion supports their legs and calves, leading to increased overall comfort.